Gallagher goes to London
by Dephanie99
Summary: Cammie, Bex Macey and Liz all go to London to spend the Christmas holidays with Bex's parents. They get a surprise visit on Christmas Eve. Story is way better than summary, first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Gallagher goes to London**

**This story is set in London where the girls all go to London for Christmas with Bex's parents. They also get a surprise visit on the night of Christmas Eve. Story better than summary**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all rights to the Gallagher Girls. I only own the plot!**

**Cammie's POV**

Bex came bounding into our dorm just after dinner. We all knew that she had had a rare phone call from her parents, that is why I took her to the most secret passageway! Anyway we realised that she had good news when she the words "We're all going to London for Christmas!" came bounding out of her mouth.

"We?" I questioned

"Me, you, Macey and Liz silly, who else would I take?" Replied Bex

"What do you mean, for Christmas?" Liz asked

"My mum and dad said that they will be away for most of Christmas, but they still want to see me and catch up, so they said to being you guys with me, otherwise i will be as bored as hell, and I am not taking no for an answer!" Bex said.

We all went straight to packing as it was the first day of the holidays tomorrow so we didn't want to waste any time. The only unfortunate about packing whilst Macey is around is that half the stuff I wanted to pack she unpacked. What was left in my suitcase was a few item of clothes that were really too short, especially for how cold London is! Most of my suitcase was filled with the others stuff and make up as apparently Macey has promised, at some point, to take me shopping in Oxford Street and buy me a completely new wardrobe. At least i Know that Zach will probably like my new wardrobe!

There are benefits to being best friends with a senators daughter and one of them is the luxury of having a private jet at your beck and call! I always forget how nice it is to be able to lie down on a sofa whilst flying. Another perk for me is the fact that you get to have as much food as you want, and for me my challenge is always to beat my personal record of how many waffles I can on a flight! At the minute it is 23 waffles, but on this flight I am hoping to get it up to thirty!

At some point, I must have fallen asleep as i woke up to the bright lights of London at night. We saw the O2 arena and Wembley stadium as we flew into the private terminal at Heathrow. As soon as we passed through customs we got into a limo and were greeted by the pleasant yet worrying prospect that Bex's dad was driving. If you have ever been in a car with Abe Baxter driving then you will know that Bex gets her driving skills from her dad!

It took us 30 minutes and 28 seconds to be precise to get to Bex's new house. Let me put it this way it looks like a house Macey would buy. Me, Macey and Liz all raced upstairs to claim the best room. As I am the quickest, not meaning to brag or anything, I got the next biggest room, after Bex and her parents rooms. If you are wondering how we knew what rooms were the biggest, the answer is Liz, she somehow managed to find blueprints of the house! Liz managed to get the next biggest and Macey the next biggest room after that, to her disappointment. After all that exercise, of running up the first flight of stairs, I fell on my king sized bed and went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow!

**Sorry if some of the words are too British, as I am british! Thanks for reading my first chapter of my first ever fanfiction! Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Gallagher goes to London

Chapter 2

**I had some free time in between revising for my mock GCSE's so decided to write some more.**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all rights to the Gallagher Girls  
**

The next day was the 23rd of December. The date of my Granddads birthday, it felt so weird being away from him on his birthday. So the girls and I decided to go into central London and do some shopping! The first shop that we got dragged into, to be fair it was mostly me trying to resist was Harrods. We walked around for 2 hours on that shop! We saw the kids toys and went into the Disney shop, I was quite tempted to get a princess moreover than Macey's makeover. We then went to see Father Christmas and he told us we had all been good girls! Then it was time for food shopping, all of this only took us an hour it was the cloths shopping that took the longest! Especially with Macey!

We then went on the tube, much to Macey's disgrace, and went to Leicester Square. Whilst in Leicester Square we went into M&amp;M world! We all filled our bags full of normal M&amp;M's, crispy M&amp;M's and Peanut M&amp;M's as well as buying a few cuddly M&amp;M's! We then all went to Pizza Hut for lunch and then got back on the tube to go to Selfridges.

We spent yet another two hours in Selfridges. I think Macey as brought Liz, Bex and I basically three new wardrobes each! "How many shoes or clothes does a girl need?" I whined at Macey.

"Enough clothes so that your boyfriend won't get bored and you need to make sure that you pick the best outfit for Christmas day!" Explained Macey.

"Should I tell Macey that the whole of London has boxing day sales?" Bex whispered to Liz, but loud enough for both Macey and I to Hear.

I just groaned and got on the escalator to take us down to the tube to take us home.

**~Page Break~**

Once we were home we all made popcorn in the kitchen and sat down in the lounge to watch Christmas films. We watched A film with a grinch in it, the muppets take on scrooge and although it technically isn't a christmas film we also watched The Wizard of Oz. We then all made a hot chocolate and sat and chat about school.

"So where do think Tina is?" Liz asked.

"I heard that she was going to Iceland for Christmas with her mum!" I said

"I would love to see that! Everybody knows that she hates the cold!" Exclaimed Bex.

We all then decided that we were all too tired from a full on day of shopping and all went to bed. As I laid in bed I got a sense that something might happen tomorrow, I don't know if it is going to be a bad thing or a good thing but lets hope it is the latter of the two!

**Thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you again soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Christmas Eve Part 1

Gallagher goes to London

Chapter 3

**Hey it's me again! So i have decided to change how I write this story a bit and know it will almost be like Cammie is writing it there and then. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all rights to the Gallagher Girls series.**

**Cammie's POV**

IT"S THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS! Unfortunately for Bex her parents had been called for their mission last night, so she wouldn't be seeing them on Christmas day. But on the upside isn't that why she had invited us? All we had been doing today was last-minute Christmas Shopping, wrapping up the presents and watching back to back Christmas films.

We now were talking about how the only thing about being here parentless is that we don't, A) Don't get to see our parents on Christmas day and B) the boys don't know that we are here so they won't see us either! Oh well at least we have each other and equally we now have we can eat more tomorrow as there will be so much food! Just don't ask me who will be cooking as it seems that none of us can cook!

We were flicking through the channels on Bex's TV and we found a music channel that was playing all the Christmas carols and the Christmas songs. Before we knew it we were all up and dancing to winter wonderland! The next song was White Christmas sung by Bing Crosby, we all grabbed partners, me and Bex were together and Liz and Macey paired up with each other, and waltzed to the music. By the end of the music I am pretty sure that Macey's toes were all swollen but we still weren't complaining! After that we decided to sing along to all the songs.

By the time we were all ready to go to Bed it was gone 11 'o' clock and everybody was really tired. I was the last one still awake as i had insisted of putting out 4 small glasses of Jack Daniels, 4 cookies and 9 carrots, 1 for each reindeer! Why should Rudolph always get the carrot! I then hung up a stocking for me, Bex, Liz and Macey and I filled them all with the small presents that I had gotten them and filled mine with the stuff that my mum had given me to put in mine. By the time I had done my annual Christmas Eve tradition I was too tired to walk up 2 flights of stairs too my bedroom, so I made Bex's sofa into a double bed and crashed there for the night.

**~PAGE BREAK~**

I was strangely awoken at what must have been around half twelve. I called out jokingly " If that is you Santa will you keep the noise down please!"

To which I heard a "HO, HO, HO!"

And then another almighty CRASH!

When I finally got off the sofa to investigate, what I found I'm not to sure if I should be happy or annoyed!

**I Hope you enjoyed my third chapter! I bet most of you can guess who came down the chimney! Hope to post again soon, so see you then! Xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 - Christmas Eve Part 2

**Gallagher goes to London**

**Chapter 4**

**Hey there again! So this is the time you get to see who the mysterious person/people are! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all rights to the Gallagher Girls series.**

**Cammies POV**

As I saw who it was I flew up the two flights of stairs and ran knocking on all the girls doors. They all came out looking confused and I explained what happened and how we had visitors. Bex then showed us a way to get to the place that the visitors were now at without being seen or heard. As we neared the voice that was speaking made my heart flip with joy.

"I thought you said all the girls were upstairs!" Whisper shouted the lovely mysterious voice.

"I thought they were when I sent the camera down I couldn't see here, you know as well as I do that she will blend in with the surroundings, even if she is sleeping!" Whispered a voice that made Liz go the shade of a tomato.

"Well she obviously went to go and wake up the rest of the girls so what is taking them so long?" asked a voice that almost made Bex laugh.

We then had a mini conversation through our eyes, like I had seen my mum and Aunt Abby do many a times, and decided to sneak and pounce on them.

**TIME SKIP - Back to when Cammie woke up.**

When I woke up the first thing I saw was his emerald-green eyes. All four of them were wearing Santa suits and they had all ready eaten the cookies, downed the Jack Daniels and eaten all the carrots but left the tops to make it look realistic. Zach smirked and it made my heart flutter with joy but at the same time I was confused and annoyed at how they knew that we were here and that they had gate crashed our Christmas!

Zach motioned for me to keep this secret quiet but I knew that the girls would feel betrayed if I kept this a secret. So before they could stop us I ran to tell the girls.

**TIME SKIP - Back to when the dirks were about to scare the boys.**

The boys were still looking around for us. Bex silently counted down from 3 to 1 and then we jumped on their backs. Liz made Jonas fall over, onto the floor, Bex made Grant fall over into the arm-chair, Macey also made Preston fall over, this time onto the sofa face first and Zach had anticipated what we were going to do. So when I tried to jump onto his back instead I jumped onto his front, I didn't make him fall over either! Once he had caught me he kissed me on the lips and I caved in and kissed him back. We stopped once there were 6 synchronised coughs. I felt myself blush and Zach gave them his signature smirk.

We all decided to go back up to Bex's room as she had the biggest and hear why the boys had gate crashed our Holidays.

Zach was the first to speak up saying that they were all bored in hanging out at Preston's place and they wanted a bit more fun so they decided to come and track us all down as they figured that we would be together and most likely in London as Bex hates not seeing her parents whenever we have a break from school. They then said that they got Jonas to hack into the MI6 website to find out Bex's houses address and sure enough we were here.

"The plan was to wake you all up on Christmas morning but Gallagher Girl here spoiled that plan by being a really good spy." Zach explained, which got him a slap and a hug.

"So what was that really big CRASH?" I asked.

"Oh that was Jonas falling down the chimney and making Grant fall over." Explained Zach. At the mention of this story Grant and Jonas turned Bright red and the rest of us cracked up laughing, after a while they joined in laughing as well.

After about half an hour of talking the boys went up to unpack their stuff and go to bed we all decided to go to our rooms, as we wanted to be as cheery as possible for tomorrow, and we all knew that know that the boys were here so Macey would get us up early so that she could sort all of us out with our outfit for the day and our makeup and hair.

**Hope you have all enjoyed finding out what the Christmas Eve surprise was! I hope to update again soon, so fingers crossed and see you again next time!**

**Steph xxx**


	5. Chapter 5 - Christmas Day

Gallagher goes to London

Chapter 5

**Here is the next instalment of Gallagher goes to London. In this chapter it is obviously Christmas Day and everybody is feeling festive. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Cammie's POV

Macey woke us all up at 6:00 in the morning. Macey managed to get Bex and Liz dressed and ready for the day but I only accepted the make up and said that there were certain traditions that i needed to follow. The first tradition was to go downstairs in my PJ's and open my stocking.

Before we did that we went and awoke all the boys. By the time we got down stairs it was 8:00. The boys had brought there own stockings and opened them at the same time as us. Once we had opened all of the stocking presents it was time for me to go into the kitchen to re-heat the croissants that I had brought and pour everybody a glass of orange juice. Once everybody had eaten their breakfast, we all opened two presents.

Macey was finally happy that she got to dress me! She put me in a sparkly red dress that fell to just above my knees. When I walked back downstairs, I saw Zach secretly look at me. I also saw that for a slight second he stood the awestruck and I even saw his mouth gape slightly.

We all then went into the kitchen to make Christmas dinner. Who knew that Zach was an amazing chef? Once dinner was cooked, we all sat around the table and recited tails of previous Christmases.

"My favourite Christmas was the Christmas before I went to Gallagher. By then my parents had found out that I was accepted into Gallagher and they brought me my trusty computer companion as a good luck gift before I went to Gallagher. Ever since, the computer has never left my side and I don't think I have ever dropped it!" We all laughed at the last comment that Liz made as we all know how clumsy she is.

Next was Zach's turn, "I don't think I have ever had a proper Christmas. My mum never got me any presents and if I wanted a Christmas dinner then I would have to buy and make myself one! That is why I am so good at making Christmas dinners." As Zach said this story it brought a tear to my eye! Zach noticed the tears in my eye and gave me a hug and said "Don't worry I know that I will have Christmases from now on, as I will have you." That earned Zach a salty kiss on the lips as I was crying at his comment.

Once we had eaten and washed up we went and opened all of the presents. I got all the presents out from under the tree and handed them to everybody. I was glad that I still brought Zach's present with me! Zach got me a lovely heart shaped infinity necklace. I asked him to put on around my neck, and as he did he told me that the two hearts symbolise him and me and the infinity symbolises that we will be together forever. Yet again this earned him a kiss on the lips.

Once everybody had unwrapped their presents, Bex put the telly on to watch the Strictly Come Dancing Special and the Doctor Who special. After that we started a game of truth or dare, Macey style.

Macey's 1 and only idea of truth or dare is strip truth or dare. We spun the bottle to see who would be giving the first question and it landed on Liz. Everybody sighed with relief in the fact that Liz gives rubbish questions! Liz spun the bottle and guess who it landed on! ME!

"Truth or Dare" Liz asked.

"I'll pick dare then please" I replied as I thought Liz couldn't come up with any decent dares!

"You dare is that you have to make out with Zach right in front of us all for over 3 minutes!" Liz spoke in an angelic voice but she had a mile of a devil on her face.

"Fine, Zach come hear."

Zach scooted closer to me and I sat on his lap. I kissed him no the lips and out of the corner of my eye I saw Bex start a stopwatch. I licked Zach's lips and he gave me entry. Again there were six synchronised coughs and me and Zach pulled away. I honestly thought that we had been 3 minutes but apparently we had been kissing for more like 10! Oops!

Once I had gotten off of Zach's lap I sat on the floor and spun the bottle. It landed on…

BEX!

"Your dare Bex is to stuff 20 marshmallows in your mouth and sing Ruldolph the Red Nosed Reindeer!" I chocked out whilst laughing my head off. Nobody needs to ask what Bex will do, it is always a dare, the same as Grant!

**I hope you all liked this next chapter! Sorry for a long update! I will try to be quicker next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

Gallagher goes to London

Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long to update I have been busy making Christmas baubles and I haven't had a chance to get on the computer. I hope you like this next chapter!**

**Cammie's POV**

Bex's rendition of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer was hilarious! Once she had managed to eat the 20 or so marshmallows, she spun the bottle. The bottle landed on…

LIZ!

Liz turned a bright red as Bex is renowned for giving really harsh truth or dares!

"Truth or Dare Lizzy?" Bex asked with an evil smirk on her face .

"Ehhr, truth please Bex," Muttered a nervous Liz.

"Right, your question is, do you ever have dreams about Jonas and if so what are the dreams about?" Bex replied with a glint in her eye.

"Oh and don't try lying as we are roommates and we are all spies, Except from Preston and even he knows what is a lie and what isn't." Macey said before Liz could answer.

"Ohh, uhm, well I have had dreams about Jonas before and before you get the wrong impression they were not dirty dreams, my dreams about Jonas were where me and him would come up against a really hard firewall and together we would crack it and at the end Jonas would give me a kiss." Liz spoke shyly, as she said it she turned redder and redder and redder!

At the same time we all chorused, "nerd love!"

Jonas protectively put an arm around Liz and that just made us giggle even more!

Liz spun the bottle and it landed on…

ZACH!

I thought in my head that Zach is in for one hell of a treat!

**~~~PAGE BREAK~~~**

"I'd rather take my shirt off than have Macey give me a make over!" Zach shouted at Liz.

As you can probably guess Zach chose dare and I think you can figure out the dare. Unfortunately for me Zach had a Christmas Jumper on over his shirt so I would have to wait to see his 8 pack! Zach took his jumper off and gave me a smirk as he had probably guessed what I was thinking! But I still got a kiss out of the smirk

Zach spun the bottle and it landed on…

PRESTON!

**Hey guys! I wouldn't ordinarily ask for this but I would love to know what you think of this story! The Christmas tree is a page break! **Hope you carry on reading, see you soon!****


	7. Chapter 7

Gallagher goes to London

Chapter 7

**So I felt bad about not updating quick enough before so I have decided to update extra quick! So here is the next chapter.**

Cammie's POV

Preston looked scared out of his wits, Zach just sat there smirking! Even I was a bit scared by his smirk and that takes some going! "So Preston truth or dare?" Zach spoke whilst still smirking.

"Dare" Preston said quickly. Then suddenly regretted his choice.

"I dare you to run outside and say that you are in love with Macey McHenry and then run straight back inside!" Zach said evilly.

"WHAT!" Both Macey and Preston said at exactly the same time.

"Ok here goes nothing," Preston put on a cap so that nobody could really see his face and ran out the door and even from inside is we heard him shout at the top of his lungs say "I LOVE MACEY MCHENRY!"

He ran back inside, when he came back into the living room he was scarlet. Macey ran up to him and gave him a kiss and said that that was the nicest thing anybody had ever said about her.

"See I'm not that bad, I gave him a nice dare!" Zach whispered into my ear.

Preston rolled the bottle and it landed on…

GRANT

**~~~PAGE BREAK~~~**

"NO, I am not doing that Bex will literally kill me."

Preston's dare to Grant was that he had to give Bex a love bite. As soon as Preston said that we knew that Grant wouldn't do it. In some ways Bex looked a bit gutted but perked up as she saw Grant remove his shirt to show off his 8 pack. Bex couldn't take her eyes off his chest!

"Do you like what you see Bex?" Grant asked cheekily.

"Yes I do as a matter of fact, even if I haven't been a wuss and turned a challenge maybe I should take off my top as well!" Bex said,

Everybody nodded to say that it was OK for her to do so and so she did only to reveal a luminous pink sports bra and her muscular stomach! "We can't let you take all the stairs now can we!" Bex giggled as Grants jaw physically dropped.

Grant spun the bottle and it landed on …

ME!

I am not looking forward to it so I suggested that we carry on the game and sleep downstairs for Christmas. Everybody agreed with my idea and we all fell asleep next to our boyfriends or girlfriends listening to Christmas songs after all it had been a long day!

**So here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, see you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Gallagher goes to London

Chapter 8 - Boxing day

**Here is the next chapter. In England I think all the schools are now off for two weeks so this means I can probably update quicker.**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all rights to the Gallagher Girls.**

Cammie's POV

I was awoken at 6:30 in the morning by Macey literally dragging me off Zach.

"Why so early Macey?" I groaned

"Because I need you looking beautiful for Zach!" Macey replied with a smirk on her face, it wasn't quite as good as Zach's.

"Ok as long as I am wearing as much clothing as I was yesterday pleeease." I begged Macey.

"Fine but you are wearing shorts and a tank top" Stated Macey.

"But-"

"But nothing, what I say goes when it comes to your dressing." Macey said before I could get a word in edgeways.

When I went back down the guys were all in the kitchen and Zach was stood at the cooker cooking waffles and bacon. I went up to him and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"GET A ROOM," the other 6 shouted so that me and Zach would break away.

We all ate breakfast and then we all went and sat in the circle that it we were sat in yesterday. I went and sat on Zach's lap as it was my turn next and I needed the support as Grant is renowned for his dares.

"So Cammie Truth or Dare?" Grant asked whilst having a silent conversation with Bex, it was probably about what they were going to give me!

" Dare please Grant" I said confidentially although in my mind I was screaming, Zach gave me a worried glance and tightened his hold around my waist protectively.

"Your Dare Cammie if you choose to accept it is to win a fighting match with either Bex or Zach."

"No way hosay, although I could beat Zach in a fight I will not hurt him and as for Bex, well she probably told you what Dare to do so I bet she is in a good mood which means there is no way I would win, so I would have to take an item of clothing off either way." I said as I looked everybody in the eye. When I got to Zach's eyes they were a mixture of joy and hurt, probably the fact that he knew that I could take him in a fight had taken away a bit of his pride!

I took of my tank top, to Zach's delight, to show off the turquoise sports bra that Macey had chosen for me and my muscular stomach. Zach ogled so much I thought that his eyes were literally going to come out of his head. Once I had taken my top of I turned to Zach and gave him a big hug. I spun the bottle and it landed on …

ZACH!

**~~~PAGE BREAK~~~**

Zach's POV

OH NO! Why did it have to land on me? Cammie is going to be evil on either one of my choices. I might be for the best if i just take an item of clothing off now.

"So Zach Truth or Dare?" Gallagher girl asked.

"Err, Dare please Gallagher girl." I said trying to keep my voice from sounding nervous but not succeeding.

"My Dare to you Zach is to take off any item of clothing."

"Did you read my mind or something?" I questioned Cammie.

Cammie just gave my that really cute and innocent smile.

I decided to kinda disappoint here by taking my trousers off. As I did so I realised that I had really tight boxers on and slightly blushed. Nobody noticed me blush or so I thought. Once I had taken off my trousers I looked at Cammie only to see that she had my smirk on her face. I thought that she would be more disappointed than that. Cammie then came and climbed onto my lap, leant back and whispered into my ear, "I saw that blush you had on your face as you took your trousers off and by the way nice boxers."

**~~~PAGE BREAK~~~**

Cammie's POV

After Zach's dare we all had lunch and carried on the game throughout the evening. When we all decide that it was tim to go to bed all the boys were wearing just their boxers and the girls were wearing just their bras and pants. We all went upstairs to sleep.

Just as I was about to dose of into a blissful sleep I heard the door open a crack. I sat up in bed only to see Zach making his way over to me and climbing in my bed. I moved over to make room for him and I think that nights sleep was one of the best sleeps that I have ever had.

**Thanks for reading this next chapter! Just as a heads up the next chapter will be on New years eve as other wise I think the story would drag on too much! See you soon! Xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Gallagher goes to London

Chapter 9

**Hope you all had a good Christmas and a happy new year. As I said in the previous chapter this next update has time skipped a bit and is on new years eve. Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I wanted to see what London did for their firework display this year. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Cammie's POV

New years eve day went quite quickly actually as we all went shopping! Again! But this time round it wasn't as boring as the first time round as we got to go with the boys! Macey brought all of us £500 worth of clothes. Macey will have to force me to wear half the clothes that she brought me. When we went back to Bex's house we all decided that we were going to have a mini new years eve party between the 8 of us. This meant that Macey got really worried about what she was going to dress us in even though we had plenty of clothes.

By the time we were all ready it was 8 'o' clock at night and we all sat around to watch Indiana Jones on the BBC. After the film we all played a game of monopoly, whilst listening to our favourite music and having mini dance breaks, and lets just say that the others weren't happy that me and Zach won! By the time we had finished it was 11 'o' clock and we heard a key turn in the lock. Bex raced to the door and we all realised that it was here parents that ere back from the mission.

"So who wants to see the fireworks?" Asked Bex's dad.

"We do" we all shouted.

"Right you had all better follow us then, so that we can get the best spot." Bex said whilst looking at us all in turn.

Bex lead us to the embankment of the river opposite to the London Eye. There were loads of people stood around and we managed to get in front of the barriers because we were with Grace and Abe.

We watched as Big Ben counted down and Zach slipped his hand into mine. I remember watching the fire works a few years ago wondering if Zach would come and meet me and now it was all coming true. Big Ben chinned when it got to twelve seconds till midnight and we all counted as Big Ben counted down by chiming and as it got to be midnight Zach turned my to face him and gave me the most passionate kiss I have ever had. In the end I had to pull away in order to not miss the fireworks. I whispered to Zach that I loved him and he replied the same back! I snuggled into his neck as we watched the fireworks spin of the London Eye and listening to the music playing along with it such as Paloma Faith, Little Mix and Calvin Harris. We watched as the fireworks payed tribute to WWI. Once the fireworks had ended we all went back to the house and went to sleep for in the morning we travel to Southampton. Zach came into my room and stayed the night.

**~~~PAGE BREAK~~~**

Once we had awaken we all ate breakfast and then got changed straight away. For once Macey didn't choose my outfit so I put on a pair of comfy Superdry joggers and a warm jumper that Zach had brought me for Christmas. Once we were all packed and ready we all got into 5 separate black cars and we all left for Macey's house in the outskirts of Southampton in a place called Totton.

It was a fairly quick drive. When we arrived at Macey's house we found out that we were going to have to share rooms as there were only 6 rooms. Me and Zach decided that we would share a room and everybody else followed suit and shared a room with their boyfriends although we were under strict instructions that nothing should happen in those rooms whilst Abe and Grace were still there with us, but we all saw the loophole.

"Right we are all going shopping again I want to see what bargins are still left" Macey proclaimed and none of us bothered to argue with her as we all knew that it would get us nowhere.

After walking round the 'shopping centre', as Bex would call it, for three hours we all went home but not before we all got a Costa. I personally like a one shot latte. We all left West Quay in our separate cars. Once we had gotten back we all went to the Kitchen to watch Zach make tea. As we all sat around the table we heard a creak but we were all in the room. Then the person spoke, "Long time no see Peacock!" The person said.

**So sorry about leaving it so long to update but as I said before I wanted to see what happened on new years eve. I also wanted to take this story to my home place. If you don't know where southampton is then it is the place where the Titanic first set sail and where the Spitfire was first made. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to see you again soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

Gallagher goes to London

Chapter 10

**So here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Cammie's POV

"MEGAN!" Macey screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hey mace, I haven't seen you in a while." The person that we now know is called Megan said.

"How long has it been 5 years?" Macey asked.

"Near enough, so you know go to the famous Gallagher Academy?" Megan said.

"Yeah who knew that I am one to the best spy's at that school and-"

"Macey why are you telling her that you are a spy!?" Liz exclaimed.

"Because she is a spy herself. Guys meet Megan who is a duchess and her boyfriend who is a prince called Nicholas but doesn't mind being called Nick, WHO CAN COME OUT NOW, are also both training to become spies." Macey explained to us, "Oh and Megan this is Cammie, Bex and Liz and these are their boyfriends Zach, Grant and Jonas who go to Blackthorne and you know who Preston and he is now my boyfriend."

We stood there studying Megan and Nick and then finally went over to say hello.

"Right I fancy playing a game so who is with me?" I asked and everybody said ok. We got into teams of two, so we all got into our female and male partnerships.

At the end of the game me and Zach really aren't popular as we just beat everybody again. At the end of the game me and Zach were married, had two kids that were twins a boy, that we named James Matthew William Goode, and a girl, that we named Morgan Cameron Goode. We both had the same job that coincidentally was head teachers. We ended and retired in the millionaires mansion.

Bex and Grant, Liz and Jonas, Macey and Preston and Megan and Nick all had the same as us but there jobs were, teachers, computer geeks, politicians and bodyguards.

Once we had finished the game we sat around talking. Suddenly everything went black and then when the lights came on somebody was gone...

**Hope you enjoyed it! See you again soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

Gallagher goes to London

Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I didn't realise how busy I would be with my GCSE. Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy!**

Megan's POV

We all turned to check that everything and everyone was still in place but we all noticed at the same time that Nick wasn't there. I knew that this would happen.

"Oh my word, what happened Megan?" Macey asked.

"I had better explain hadn't I, but to do so I need to start at the begging."

**Flashback**

"I was 15 when I first met him, his school stayed at my school, just like Blackthorne did to Gallagher, and we instantly fell in love. We were both from influential backgrounds and wanted to try to get out of the family business.

When we were 16 our school went on a trip to Boston and the day before Cammie went to see Macey both Nicks parents and my parents managed to get us a meeting with Macey and Preston. When we went along we realised that Macey wasn't an ordinary teen either and we caught her speaking to Cammie on the phone. She denied it until we admitted to her that we were spys in training exactly like her, she wanted us to meet Cammie but we couldn't stay as we left for home that day. When we heard that Macey and Cammie had been attacked we were so annoyed as had we of been there we might of been able to help.

Whilst Macey was on the campaigns me and Nick got time of school saying that our parents thought that it would be a good experience to see what happens in American campaigns little did they know that Macey had asked us for help along with Abby to help protect her and all of you. I was always either with Macey or hidden in Roseville watching what you three were doing. Why do you think that Abby came back so soon, sorry Cammie! Nick was doing the same with the Blackthorne boys.

Halfway throughout the campaign season we got a letter saying that the Sphere of Silence, a renowned british corrupt teenage spy group, wanted me and Nick to help him. We said that it wasn't possible as we were still watching over all of you and that we would contact once we got back home. They threatened that if we didn't contact them then sooner or later they would take one of us and then we would have to help them. As you can see that is exactly what they have done and in order to get him back I need as much help as I can get. So who is in?"

Cammie's POV

So thats why Abby caught me! Maybe we should help her I mean any friend of Macy's a friend of mine right? Plus she was trying to keep all of us out of harms reach. It's not her fault that the COC was so powerful. "Well I'm in, I don't know about anybody else though" I said.

"If Cammie's in then I'm in," Zach replied.

"If Zach's in, I'm in," Copied Grant.

"If Grant's in, I'm in," said Bex.

"If Bex's in then I'm in," Liz spoke cautiously.

"Someones got to protect Liz," Jonas said whilst blushing!

"Me and Preston were always in!" Macey said.

"Good, right all we now need is to know where Nick is" Megan said.


	12. Chapter 12

Gallagher goes to London

Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry I have been so long but again GCSE's are looming and I really need to revise my subjects! So I have been on my half term break and have been writing this in my breaks from revising, so that is why I am updating! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the rights to the Gallagher Girls**

Cammie's POV

"Good, right all we now need is to know where Nick is" Megan said.

"Did you by any chance put a some sort of tracker in or on him?" Liz asked.

"Yeah we both have trackers under our skin as we always knew that something like this would happen!" Megan said.

"Right so do you think that you can show us how to find Nicks tracker?" Jonas asked.

"Oh yeah! If you go onto google maps but at the end of the address put .jb. Then were you type the location enter the number 9599 and the route of where Nick has been will flash." Megan explained.

I zoned out a bit after that until Zach nudged me whispering in my ear "Cammie" causing me to shiver.

"Wait, what has been said?" I questioned with curiosity.

"Oh nothing important, just how we have tracked Nick's location and we are preparing to go and get him" Bex replied.

"Oh, right then what do you need my help with then?"

"Right, well we know that Nick is being held somewhere in a school, so Liz and Jonas are going to run comms in the van and be our eyes for any suspicious activity around the perimeter of the school walls. MI6 have managed to wrangle us in and get us jobs as teachers in order to get him back, so when we go it will be lunchtime and most of the kids will be outside so Bex and Grant will be on lunchtime duty and will be checking the perimeter of the school. Macey and Jonas are our backup and will be checking that everything is running smoothly from within their classrooms and Cammie and Zach are going to be coming with me as I hear that we are all pavement artists." Megan explained.

"So will we be in a disguise of some sort?" Zach questioned.

"Only me as the Sphere of Silence will recognise me and Macey will you help me with the disguise please?" Megan pleaded.

"Oh you didn't have to beg, I was going to give you a disguise anyway!" Macey said.

"Right then once Megan is ready we had better be on our way as there is no time like the present." I said.

**So there it is, I hope you enjoyed it see you soon!**


End file.
